pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Teddiursa
/ |dexmokalos=132 |evointo=Ursaring |gen=Generation II |species=Little Bear Pokémon |type=Normal |metheight=0.6 m |imheight=2'00" |metweight=8.8 kg |imweight=19.4 lbs. |ability=Pickup Quick Feet |dw=Honey Gather |egg1=Field |body=06 |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= }} Teddiursa (Japanese: ヒメグマ Himeguma) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Teddiursa is a Pokémon whose anatomy strongly resembles a bear or stuffed teddy. Its most prominent feature is the white crescent moon on its forehead, which is stated to glow at certain times. It is always licking its paws, because there is honey on it at all times. Evolution Teddiursa evolves into Ursaring at level 30. Appearances Anime *Molly's Teddiursa *Teddie *Kako's Teddiursa *Normajean's Teddiursa Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Route 45 (Gold only) |gsrarity=Few |crystal=Dark Cave |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Safari Zone extension |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 217, Acuity Lakefront, Lake Acuity |dprarity=Dongle (Emerald) |platinum=Route 217, Lake Acuity |ptrarity=Dongle (Emerald) |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 45, Mt. Silver (SoulSilver only) |hgssrarity=Few |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |xy = Breed Ursaring/Friend Safari (Normal) |xyrarity = None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Side game locations |Channel=Camp Starlight (Monday) |PMD1=Silent Chasm (1F-3F) Joyous Tower (26F-30F) |PMD2=Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F) Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F)}} Pokédex entries |gen=II |gold=If it finds honey, its crescent mark glows. It always licks its paws because they are soaked with honey. |silver=Before food becomes scarce in wintertime, its habit is to hoard food in many hidden locations. |crystal=It always licks honey. Its palm tastes sweet because of all the honey it has absorbed. |ruby=This Pokémon likes to lick its palms that are sweetened by being soaked in honey. Teddiursa concocts its own honey by blending fruits and pollen collected by Beedrill. |sapphire=This Pokémon likes to lick its palms that are sweetened by being soaked in honey. Teddiursa concocts its own honey by blending fruits and pollen collected by Beedrill. |emerald=It licks its palms that are sweetened by being soaked in honey. A Teddiursa makes its own honey by blending fruits and pollen collected by Beedrill. |firered=If it finds honey, its crescent mark glows. It always licks its paws because they are soaked with honey. |leafgreen=Before food becomes scarce in wintertime, its habit is to hoard food in many hidden locations. |diamond=It lets honey soak into its paws so it can lick them all the time. Every set of paws tastes unique. |pearl=It lets honey soak into its paws so it can lick them all the time. Every set of paws tastes unique. |platinum=It lets honey soak into its paws so it can lick them all the time. Every set of paws tastes unique. |heartgold=If it finds honey, its crescent mark glows. It always licks its paws because they are soaked with honey. |soulsilver=Before food becomes scarce in wintertime, its habit is to hoard food in many hidden locations. |black=It lets honey soak into its paws so it can lick them all the time. Every set of paws tastes unique. |white=It lets honey soak into its paws so it can lick them all the time. Every set of paws tastes unique. |black 2=It lets honey soak into its paws so it can lick them all the time. Every set of paws tastes unique. |white 2=It lets honey soak into its paws so it can lick them all the time. Every set of paws tastes unique. |x=If it finds honey, its crescent mark glows. It always licks its paws because they're soaked with honey. |y=Before food becomes scarce in wintertime, its habit is to hoard food in many hidden locations.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Sprites |border= |gldspr=G 216 front.png |gldsprs= |slvspr=S 216 front.png |slvsprs= |cryspr=C 216 front.gif |crysprs= |IIback= |IIbacks= |rbysapspr= RS 216 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= E 216 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 216 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= DP 216 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr= DP 216 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=HGSS 216 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= Teddiursa BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Teddiursa XY.gif |xysprs=Teddiursa Shiny XY.gif |VIback=Teddiursa Back XY.gif |VIbacks=Teddiursa Back Shiny XY.gif}} Origin The name, Teddiursa diverts from "teddy", as in teddy bear, for its size, and "ursa", the Latin word for bear. Gallery 216Teddiursa_OS_anime.png 216Teddiursa_OS_anime_2.png 216Teddiursa_OS_anime_3.png 216Teddiursa_Dream.png 216Teddiursa_Pokemon_Stadium.png 216Teddiursa_Pokémon_Colosseum.jpg 216Teddiursa_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon